


Hamilchat: hoodie hoe

by orphan_account



Series: Ham 'n kik [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Freckledqueer: I can't hear people who don't love me sorryPegMe: ROASTEDHamSandwich: johhhhhhnnn





	

HamSandwich: breaking news

HamSandwich: John already stole my new hoodie jefferson gave me

Freckledqueer: it fits me better alex, admit it

HamSandwich: John shut, you are swimming in that hoodie

Freckledqueer: but aleeeex

HamSandwich: you have like two other hoodies of mine you could wear

Freckledqueer: but the text on it fits me more

Angle: what does it say??

HamSandwich: I'm small let's brawl

Angle: okay John, ham is 2000000%more brawl

WineMom: but John is more small

SewMe: both are true

PegMe: shared custody

Freckledqueer: I will never take it off so you may never steal it back

HamSandwich: this is why we can't have nice things

TrueFrancophile: I felt like this was gonna happen

Freckledqueer: ITS SO COMFY

HamSandwich: THAT WHY I WANT IT BACK

Freckledqueer: Alexander do you love me

HamSandwich: well yeah but that's not relevant

Freckledqueer: if your really loved me you would let me keep it

HamSandwich: well then I guess L don't love you

SewMe: oh my god

WineMom: don't talk to my son so

Freckledqueer: well then I have no reason to give it back, now I have it for revenge purposes

HamSandwich: my dear Laurens, please I'm cold and want a hoodie and you literally have all of mine

Freckledqueer: I can't hear people who don't love me sorry

PegMe: ROASTED

HamSandwich: johhhhhhnnn

Freckledqueer: I'm coming over, you can cuddle me for warmth

HamSandwich: deal

TrueFrancophile: that was astounding

WineMom: hey where'd you go after school?? You left the dance studio in a hurry

TrueFrancophile: I wanted James to look perfect for my parents

WineMom: OH

SewMe: how'd it go?? Do they know your more than just,,,,,.,., Friends??

TrueFrancophile: my mother would not stop fawning over how "politely" he spoke

TrueFrancophile: and my father was well less then pleased with the fact that I had a boyfriend instead of a lovely lady

WineMom: oh no

TrueFrancophile: my father said unsavory things but then my jemmy came in and said "how wonderful your son turned out...I love him dearly" and such

NetflixandNyQuil: your father was truly flabbergasted

TrueFrancophile: he just said as long as you treat my boy nice I'm happy

SewMe: James has some major nads

TrueFrancophile: he basically burned my father to ash in his wordy way

NetflixandNyQuil: he had it coming

SewMe: omg  
  
NetflixandNyQuil: your father and I had a rather pleasant conversation after that

TrueFrancophile: ??? When mother and I were doing the dishes??? What did y'all talk about??

NetflixandNyQuil: in due time Thomas

HamSandwich: James did you, oh my god you did didn't you?!

NetflixandNyQuil: pardon

HamSandwich: asked about the future?

NetflixandNyQuil: yes we talked in large of Thomas's and my own future

HamSandwich: HOLY SHIT

TrueFrancophile: I feel really out of the loop please inform me

HamSandwich: you gonna make it big? Showy?

NetflixandNyQuil: I have grand plans I've already set in motion

HamSandwich: sweet my dude I'm happy for you

SewMe: this year is going by so fast like oh my god

WineMom: honestly yeah I still can't believe we're already half way through the year

Freckledqueer: HE TOOK THE HOODIE


End file.
